ghosthousepicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost House Pictures
Ghost House Pictures was established in 2002 by Sam Raimi (who is the founder of Renaissance Pictures) and Robert Tapert to produce high-concept horror films. Most of its theatrical films are produced and distributed by Mandate Pictures. 1st Logo In dim light, an old door slams shut by itself. The view moves to the door's keyhole, through which a skull suddenly moves into view. The view pulls back to show the skull vignetted in the keyhole. As the view pulls back, the words "GHOST" and "HOUSE" materialize in a "ghostly" manner in white on either side of the keyhole, and "PICTURES" appears underneath in smaller text. Trivia This logo was created by Prologue. FX/SFX The door slamming shut (by itself! Oooo!), the camera moving around the door, the skull appearing. The effects here are at least equivalent to whatever movie it is attached to. Cheesy Factor The movement of the skull seems mechanical, almost like in a haunted house -- but that may be deliberate. Music/Sounds A loud bang when the door slams (with what sounds like someone screaming from a distance before the door slams), and typical spooky horror movie music with a child singing wordlessly. On Evil Dead, there is no horror singing; just the sound of the door slamming. Availability Common on horror films released by the company. Scare Factor High, bordering on nightmare, though this is most likely intentional. The skull appearing may be a surprise at first, but the loud door slam is startling even if you know it is coming, but the next logo is scarier... 2nd Logo On a black BG, the skull from the previous logo emerges from the darkness and zooms in, this time shown in full view. The words "GHOST HOUSE" and "PICTURES" appear below like in the previous logo, but now they have some stains dripping down on the words "GHOST HOUSE". The skull seems to vibrate while the logo goes. FX/SFX The skull moving and showing effects. Cheesy Factor The skull's zooming in is very choppy, even more than the previous logo. Music/Sounds Same as the 1st logo, but without the door slamming. Sometimes, the opening theme of the movie. Availability So far only seen on Drag Me To Hell and the 2015 reboot of Poltergeist. Scare Factor Nightmare. It may be scarier than before, because of the hi-res skull shown fully. The way the skull appears out of nowhere and rapidly zooms in (a la Viacom's "V of Doom") can catch unsuspecting people off-guard. Filmography # A Man in the Dark (2016) ... Production Company # The Last of Us (2016) ... Production Company # Poltergeist (2015) ... Production Company (presents) # Evil Dead (2013) ... Production Company (presents) # The Possession (2012/I) ... Production Company # "Zombie Roadkill: Dead End (#1.6)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Zombie Roadkill: Hot Night in Hell (#1.5)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Zombie Roadkill: Fur Kills (#1.4)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Zombie Roadkill: Road Block (#1.3)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Zombie Roadkill: Smell of Death (#1.2)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Zombie Roadkill" (2010) ... Production Company # "Zombie Roadkill: Eye for an Eye (#1.1)" (2010) ... Production Company # 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) (V) ... Production Company (producer) # "Legend of the Seeker: Tears (#2.22)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Unbroken (#2.21)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Eternity (#2.20)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Extinction (#2.19)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Walter (#2.18)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Vengeance (#2.17)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Desecrated (#2.16)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Creator (#2.15)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Bound (#2.14)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Princess (#2.13)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Hunger (#2.12)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Torn (#2.11)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Perdition (#2.10)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Dark (#2.9)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Light (#2.8)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Resurrection (#2.7)" (2010) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Fury (#2.6)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Wizard (#2.5)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Touched (#2.4)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Baneling (#2.2)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Marked (#2.1)" (2009) ... Production Company # Messengers 2: The Scarecrow (2009) (V) ... Production Company (presents) # "Legend of the Seeker: Reckoning (#1.22)" (2009) ... Production Company # The Grudge 3 (2009) ... Production Company (presents) # The Grudge 3: The Curse Continues (2009) (V) ... Production Company # The Grudge 3: Tokyágöaria (2009) (V) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Sanctuary (#1.20)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Cursed (#1.19)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Mirror (#1.18)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Deception (#1.17)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Bloodline (#1.16)" (2009) ... Production Company # Drag Me to Hell (2009) ... Production Company (presents) # "Legend of the Seeker: Conversion (#1.15)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Hartland (#1.14)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Revenant (#1.13)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Home (#1.12)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Confession (#1.11)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Sacrifice (#1.10)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Puppeteer (#1.9)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Denna (#1.8)" (2009) ... Production Company # "13: Fear Is Real" (2009) ... Production Company # "13: Fear Is Real: Meet the Mastermind (#1.1)" (2009) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Identity (#1.7)" (2008) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Elixir (#1.6)" (2008) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Listener (#1.5)" (2008) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Brennidon (#1.4)" (2008) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Bounty (#1.3)" (2008) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker" (2008) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Destiny (#1.2)" (2008) ... Production Company # "Legend of the Seeker: Prophecy (#1.1)" (2008) ... Production Company # Boogeyman 3 (2008) (V) ... Production Company (presents) # "30 Days of Night: Dust to Dust" (2008) ... Production Company # Fold (2008) ... Production Company # Boogeyman 2 (2007) ... Production Company (presents) # 30 Days of Night (2007) ... Production Company (production) # "30 Days of Night: Blood Trails" (2007) ... Production Company # "Devil's Trade: An Awful Truth (#1.7)" (2007) ... Production Company # "Devil's Trade: Sell It (#1.6)" (2007) ... Production Company # "Devil's Trade: The Burning Tree (#1.5)" (2007) ... Production Company # "Devil's Trade: Anna's Plan (#1.4)" (2007) ... Production Company # "Devil's Trade: Hanging (#1.3)" (2007) ... Production Company # "Devil's Trade: Premonition (#1.2)" (2007) ... Production Company # "Devil's Trade" (2007) ... Production Company # "Devil's Trade: The Purchase (#1.1)" (2007) ... Production Company # Rise (2007) ... Production Company # The Messengers (2007) ... Production Company (presents) # The Grudge 2 (2006) ... Production Company (production) # Tales from the Grudge (2006) (V) ... Production Company # Boogeyman (2005) ... Production Company (a division of Senator International Inc.) # The Grudge (2004) ... Production Company (production) # Sockbaby (2004) ... Production Company # "Noir" ... Production Company Distributor # The Tattooist (2007) ... Distributor (2008) (USA) (all media) Category:Movie companies Category:Ghost House Pictures